You Are
by I am Lu
Summary: Gossip spreads like wildfire. You're lucky if you have a friend to stick up for you. Set after episode 15, Jaden x Alexis drabble.


Title: You Are

Pairing(s): Jaden x Alexis.

Rating: T

Warning(s): Language.

Comment(s): I wanted to do a Jaden and Alexis ficlet because I haven't written about them before-aaaaand must of you are probably like, "but wait, you wrote two Judai x Asuka one-shots!"-which is true, but I almost consider Judai and Asuka two completely different characters from Jaden and Alexis... Yeah, I'm weird. Enjoy.

* * *

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_

-"Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis

* * *

"I'm sorry Harrington, I'm just... not interested." The Tennis player looked crushed as Alexis hurried away, ducking her head to avoid seeing the shocked (and even disgusted) faces of those who witnessed the scene unfold. For a Freshman to reject a Senior was nearly scandalous, and yet, it was becoming routine for the young Obelisk; her looks had attracted way more admirers than she could handle.

One bystander muttered it was because she was a stuck-up bitch. Another whispered it was because she was in love with the Slifer scum, Jaden Yuki. Alexis mentally cringed; not _that_ again. Ever since word got out that she was supposedly Jaden's fiancé, all kinds of wild rumours about the nature of their relationship had spread.

Some speculated they were secretly dating. Others claimed they were simply good friends. The most radical rumour by far had been that they were betrothed from birth and were to be married by her 16th birthday. ("What century do these people think we _live_ in?" she had asked Mindy and Jasmine angrily after they informed her of the latest "_Jalexis_" gossip.)

As Alexis rounded the corner, she caught sight of a mixed group that included both Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students. As soon as they saw her, they immediately turned to one another and began to speak in hushed tones, making subtle gestures towards her. Alexis picked up her pace, her hazel eyes glued to ground as she went past the group of gossiping students... and right into the one person she _didn't_ want to see at the moment, ungracefully stumbling backward and falling down. Suppressed sounds of laughter emerged from the group.

"Whoa Lex, you okay there?" asked a concerned Jaden, offering out his hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," she muttered, accepting his kind gesture. She glanced warily at the pack of students who were still lingering nearby, watching the couple's every move. Jaden quickly noticed his friend's apprehension.

"It's called _talking_, I'm sure most of you have done it before," he said, sounding uncharacteristically agitated. Slightly embarrassed they had been called out, the students grew quiet and shuffled away. Alexis looked a little surprised that Jaden had so bravely stuck up for her; _all_ of those students were both older than him and of a higher rank. He had to be partially crazy to even consider _speaking_ to them.

"Sorry 'bout that Lex," said Jaden, returning to his usual cheerful demeanor. "Ever since I beat that Harrington guy, a lot of people have been bothering me about being your fiancé. Who'da thought everyone would be so upset over the fact that we're friends?" Alexis just stared at him blankly; she had half-believed, half-convinced herself that him not knowing what fiancé meant was a joke. She had no idea he was actually _this_ clueless.

Jaden, being of a talkative nature, seemed to be growing uncomfortable with her silence. "I guess it has to do with that whole Slifer slacker and Obelisk Queen thing, huh?" He sighed. "Look Lex, if you're embarrassed to be seen with me-"

"-Oh no, no! That's not it at all!" The words tumbled out of her mouth a little too quickly, though he didn't seem to notice. "I'm not ashamed to be around you because you're from the Slifer Dorms. I'm just a little tired of the rumours, that's all." Jaden's head perked up slightly.

"You mean it, Lex?"

"Of course," she assured him. "I don't care what anyone says about you. You are..." She fumbled for words, and thought back to how he stood up for her just few minutes back. "... a really good friend."

He flashed her one of his trademark grins. "Thanks Alexis, you're a really good friend too," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Alexis' eyes widened slightly, her heart fluttering from the contact. "Anyway, I'm like ten minutes late to detention again, and I _don't_ want Crowler to be all up in my face, so I gotta jet!" And with that said, he raced off.

Alexis just stood there, motionless. Never had she met someone who could make her feel so confused, annoyed, and amazed _at the same time_.

She smiled. And yet, she _liked_ it.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Comment(s): Well, that pretty much sucked. I didn't follow the GX series as religiously as I do with 5D's, so I'm a bit less familiar with the characters... Yeah. Sorry.

I normally hate the dub, but I found the GX version to be tolerable. _Tolerable_ being the key word.**  
**


End file.
